Mondschein
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: ONESHOT:Von Gaia zurückgekehrt, will Hitomi mit niemanden mehr etwas zu tun haben, denn sie hat ein dunkles Geheimnis. Wird jemand sie retten können, bevor das Wesen in ihr von ihr Besitz ergreift! Denn wenn der Mond scheint...


_**Mondschein**_

**Das Ungeheuer in mir**

Ich sah in den Spiegel und berührte langsam das Glas. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen

vorsichtig über mein Gesicht und das Spiegelbild tat es auch.... Ich kann doch

nicht dieses Ungetüm da im Spiegel sein!! Das darf einfach nicht sein, was hat

mir diese Frau nur angetan? ... Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und

verschleierten mir meinen Blick. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und vergrub

meinen Kopf in meinem Kissen.... So kann ich Van nie wieder unter die Augen

treten!! ...Die salzige Flüssigkeit ließ sich nicht mehr zurück halten, sie lief

mir übers Gesicht und durchnässte mein Kissen.... Wäre das damals nicht

passiert, wäre ich jetzt bei Van, bei meinem geliebten Van! Was würde ich dafür

geben die Zeit zurück drehen zu können!?! .... Ich schluchzte herzzerreisend.

.... Wieso ist gerade mir passiert, wieso mir? Ich habe auf Gaia so viel

Schrecken, Tod und Leid gesehen, soll ich dafür auch noch mit diesem Scheusal

bestraft werden? Das ist doch nicht fair! Van kann mich so nicht lieben!! Es

würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn er mir das sagen würde, deshalb bin ich

gegangen, deshalb habe ich diesen weitentfernten Planeten verlassen, nur

deshalb, wegen dieser einen Frau!...Meine Augen müssten längst rot von den

vielen Tränen sein, aber ich konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht zurück halten,

es tat gut zu weinen, einsam zu sein.... Niemand kennt mein dunkles Geheimnis

und niemals soll es jemand erfahren. Ich will nicht die Angst und den Schrecken

auf ihren Gesichtern sehen! Ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde sich vor mir

fürchten! Nein, das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen!!...Ich musste husten,

da sich meine Nase von dem vielen heulen total zugesetzt hatte. So nahm ich mir

ein Tuch und reinigte meine Atemwege, bevor ich mich wieder auf das nasse Kissen

fallen ließ.... Ich lebe nur noch für meine Eltern, meinen Bruder und Yukari!

Ich selbst habe längst keinen Grund mehr zum Leben, warum auch?? Warum? Wieso

soll ich weiterleben, wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich ihm, meinem über alles

geliebten Van, nie wieder unter die Augen treten kann!?! So wie ich jetzt

aussehe!...Ich fuhr mir durch mein Haar. Es hatte sich in der langen Zeit, in

der ich nun nicht mehr aus Gaia gewesen war stark verändert. Von alleine war es

dunkler und leicht kraus geworden. So war es schon fast schwarz. Es reichte mir

schon bis auf die Schulter... Doch das würde Van nichts ausmachen, es würde ihm

wahrscheinlich auch gefallen! Aber mein Gesicht, mein Gesicht kann niemandem

gefallen, es jagt jedem nur Angst und Schrecken ein. Ich habe es ja gesehen bei

ein paar Menschen, irgendwann habe ich aufgehört ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen, ich

wollte den Ausdruck, mit dem sie mich anschauten, nicht mehr sehen, ich konnte

es nicht mehr. Es tat mir weh!...Immer noch rannten die Tränen nur so aus meinen

Augen...Fast jede Nacht machte ich das gleiche durch und immer verkraftete ich

alles alleine, niemand wusste es. Ich musste stark sein, damit es niemand

bemerkte. Ich hatte Angst, Angst, dass meine Familie und meine Freunde mich

nicht mehr bei sich haben wollten. Angst, dass sie mich verachten würden. Angst,

dass sie Angst vor mir hätten!... Ich krallte meine langen Fingernägel in mein

Kissen.

Dann hörte ich es an der Tür klopfen. Ich antwortete nicht....Ich will jetzt

keinen sehen!... Leise rollten sich weitere Tränen aus meinen Augen. Als ich

hörte, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde... Wie kann das sein? Ich habe sie doch wie

immer abgeschlossen, oder etwa nicht??... Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine

Ohren... Tatsächlich, ich habe vergessen sie abzuschließen! Wer da wohl jetzt

ist? Aber wenn ich mich umdrehe, wird der jenige mich sehen!! Nein, ich darf

mich auf keinem Fall umdrehen.... Ich spürte wie sich jemand auf mein Bett

setzte.... Mein Vater kann das nicht sein, der ist viel schwerer. Aber was

sollte meine Mutter von mir wollen? Sie lässt mich doch sonst auch immer in

Ruhe?... Ich wartete ab, bis der andere etwas sagte. Eine Hand legte sich sanft

auf meinen Rücken und strich mir über das Shirt. "Was hast du, Hitomi?"...

Eindeutig Yukaris Stimme! Aber was will sie von mir?.. Ich schluchzte nur zum

Zeichen, dass ich sie nicht sehen wollte. Doch sie schien mich nicht zu

verstehen oder sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen. Für den Fall, dass sie mich nicht

verstanden haben sollte, drückte ich mich etwas klarer aus... "Geh bitte,

Yukari!" Meine Stimme klang leise und leicht heiser. Doch meine Freundin rührte

sich keinen Zentimeter... Warum gehst du denn nicht? Ich will dir nicht wehtun,

also bitte geh! Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!... Ich schluchzte

erneut. "Aber Hitomi, Freundinnen sind doch immer für einander da, erzähl mir

doch, was du hast!" Sie klang besorgt, aber ich konnte und wollte es ihr weder

sagen noch zeigen, nein, das wäre zu viel für mich und für sie. "Verzeih mir,

aber das kann ich nicht, bitte geh!" Ich verlieh meinen Worten etwas mehr Druck,

aber sie blieb auf meinem Bett sitzen. "Na, dann nicht!"... Jetzt hatte ich ihr

doch wehgetan. Sie war wahrscheinlich verletzt, dass ich ihr nicht erzählte, was

mich bedrückte, wie wir es sonst immer taten. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht!...

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es einfach nicht!" Ich schluckte. "Okay." Sie klang

immer noch leicht sauer.

"Ich bin ja eigentlich gekommen, um dir etwas anderes zu erzählen!"... Wie

schaffte sie es nur immer, ihre Laune in so kurzer Zeit von minus auf plus zu

bringen?! Das konnte sie schon immer! Ich glaube, ich lächelte leicht

innerlich... Ich stellte mein Schluchzen ein, um ihr zu hören, das war das

wenigste, was ich tun konnte. Sie klang richtig aufgeregt. "Amano kommt morgen

wieder und der Sportverein und seine alte Klasse veranstalten eine

Willkommensparty in der Turnhalle, du kommst doch auch oder?"... Sie klang so

fröhlich. Sie freute sich darauf, dass Amano zurückkam. Verständlich, sie liebte

ihn schließlich und ich konnte sie verstehen. Ich sehnte mich auch so sehr nach

Van, nur würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen können! Nein, daran darf ich jetzt nicht

denken. Amano ist, kurz nachdem ich damals von Gaia wiedergekommen bin, ins

Ausland gezogen. Da er in Europa einen Beruf als Spitzensportler angenommen hat.

Das ist nun vier Jahre her, in denen er kein einziges Mal in Japan sein konnte,

so viel hatte er um die Ohren. Ja, ich verstehe Yukaris Aufregung und Freude nur

zu gut. Ich selbst freue mich ja auf Amano.... "Ich kann morgen nicht!"... Wieso

muss auch morgen Vollmond sein? Wäre doch bloß Neumond! Aber so wie ich aussehe,

kann ich unmöglich da auftauchen!!!...

Meine Freundin war sichtlich wütend. "Er hat damals so viel für dich getan und

du kommst nicht mal zu seiner Überraschungsparty!?!" Ich schluchzte... Wie gerne

würde ich dahin gehen, so gerne! Doch bei Vollmond ist das unmöglich!... "Jetzt

reicht's mir aber, Hitomi, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was los ist, kündige

ich unsere Freundschaft!" Ich schluckte... Meint sie das ernst? Das kann sie

doch nicht ernst meinen, nein, das kann sie nicht! Sie kann doch nicht unsere

Freundschaft beenden, nur weil ich sie nicht mit meinem dunklen Geheimnis

belasten will!?! Bitte, Yukari, das darfst du nicht. Du darfst mir nicht noch

das letzt bisschen Kraft, das ich zum Leben habe, nehmen!... "Das ist mein

voller Ernst, Hitomi!" Ich schluckte zweimal... Was soll ich tun, entweder habe

ich gleich keine Freundin mehr und bin noch einsamer oder sie weiß es. Verdammt!

Ich sollte es ihr vielleicht sagen! Nein, das kann ich nicht! Und wenn ich nicht

ins Gesicht sehe?! Ich kann ihr doch nicht mein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr ins

Gesicht sehen!!... "Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir, Hitomi?" Ich schüttelte

den Kopf...

Sie klingt so traurig. Ich muss es ihr sagen, um unseren Freundschaftswillen....

"Schließ bitte die Tür ab!" Ich spürte wie sie aufstand und dann hörte ich wie

der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde, danach setzte sie sich wieder zu mir

aufs Bett. Ich schluckte noch einmal. "Versprich mir, dass du nicht schreist!"

Stille.... Sie wird verwundert sein, warum ich ihr das sage, aber es muss

sein!... "Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich versprech es dir!" Langsam und

zögernd hob ich meinen Kopf aus dem Kissen und drehte mich zu ihr um... Ich

musste schrecklich aussehen mit den rotgeweinten Augen noch dazu... Ich hob

meinen Blick und sah ihr ins Gesicht... Sie unterdrückt das Lachen?!! Wie kann

das sein? Ist sie krank? Nein, wahrscheinlich glaubt sie nicht, was sie sieht,

oder aber sie ist zu sehr geschockt!... Ich schaue sie weiter an. "Ich wusste

gar nicht, dass du dich gerne verkleidest!"... Sie denkt, das ist nur eine

Verkleidung!... Ich ließ den Kopf hängen, bis sie plötzlich mitten im Lachen

aufhörte. "Was hast du denn für Schminke benutzt, dass sie nicht bei deinem

Weinen verläuft?!" Sie stockte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen lehnte sie sich zu mir

nach vorne und fuhr mit einem Finger über meine Wange. Ich zitterte leicht unter

ihrer Berührung. Sie nahm ihren Finger wieder zurück und ich beobachtete ihre

Reaktion. "Da... Da ist ja gar keine... gar keine Schminke dran!" Sie sah mit

weit aufgerissenen Augen immer abwechselnd mich und ihren Finger an. Ich

schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist keine Verkleidung!" Ich stand langsam auf und ging

zum Spiegel um erneut mein scheußliches Spiegelbild zu sehen. "A... Aber.. ich

dachte......!" Ich hörte ihr Stottern... Hat sie Angst vor mir?... Erneut

stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. "Ich dachte, diese Wesen gebe es nur in

Märchen!" Ich blickte zu Boden. "Das dachte ich auch, bis vor vier Jahren!" Ich

rang mich dazu durch ihr die schreckliche Geschichte, die ich damals wirklich

erlebt hatte zu erzählen.

_-Flashback-_

Gut gelaunt ging ich durch die Straßen Palais. Es war ein schöner Sommertag und

Markt herrschte in Asturias Hauptstadt. Alle waren glücklich und erleichtert,

dass der Krieg endlich vorbei war. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte ich Dornkirk

gegenüber gestanden. Doch er was tot und die Schicksalsmaschine zerstört. Da

Farnelia noch nicht wieder aufgebaut wurde, hausten Van, Merle und ich erst mal

ein paar Tage im asturischen Königsschloss, Milerna und Dryden hatten uns

eingeladen. Van und ich hatten vor, durch ganz Gaia zu reisen, um die Bürger

Farnelias wieder zu finden und mit ihnen und denen, die auch gerne dort wohnen

würden, das Land neu aufzubauen, aber im Moment ruhten wir uns erst mal von dem

ganzen Schrecken und Stress aus.

So ging ich alleine über den Markt, ich hatte darauf bestanden. Denn was sollte

ich mich noch von Wachen beschützen lassen, wenn keiner mehr hinter mir her ist.

Mit einem Korb und ein paar Talern lief ich also meinem Schicksal ahnungslos in

die Arme.

Ich sah mir die schönen Waren an und die freundlichen Leute lächelten mich an.

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich kannten, doch auch so war das ganze Volk so nett,

ganz anders als auf der Erde. Ich wollte für immer bei Van und den anderen

bleiben.

Dann eilte eine arme Frau auf mich zu. "Kommen Sie, kommen Sie! Mein Kind, mein

Kind!" Sie klang sehr ängstlich und zog mich mit sich. Ich wollte ihr gerne

helfen und ging mit. Sie zog mich in eine kleine Seitengasse, in der sonst

niemand war. Wie kann hier nur jemand wohnen? Ich war fassungslos über den

ganzen Schmutz. Dann drückte die Frau mich an eine Wand. Irritiert sah ich sie

an. Und bevor ich mich versah, hatte sie ihren Mund an meinen Hals gelegt und

etwas durch meine weiche Haut gebohrt. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu schreien,

doch meine Stimme versagte. Mein Herz tat weh und die Frau schien mir das Blut

aus dem Körper zu saugen. Plötzlich war mir so kalt und ich begann zu zittern.

Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich alleine in jener Gasse. Mein Kopf tat weh,

doch sonst fühlte ich mich ganz normal. Ängstlich fuhr ich mit meiner Hand zu

jener Stelle, wo ich den Mund der Frau in Erinnerung hatte. Doch ich fühlte

nichts. Ich ließ meine Hand dort liegen und eilte zurück in mein Gemach.

Dort vor dem Spiegel nahm ich meine Hand weg und begutachtete die Stelle, doch

nichts war zu sehen, alles sah wie immer aus. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Ich

musste wohl alles nur geträumt haben.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich mit meinem Van. Wir waren die meiste Zeit am

Strand.

Abends sollte der Friede im Schloss gefeiert werden. Milerna hatte mir ein

wunderschönes Kleid von sich geliehen. Glücklich zog ich mich an und machte mich

fertig für den Ball. Es war draußen schon dunkel und der Mond schien durch das

Fenster in mein Zimmer. Noch ein letztes Mal schaute ich in den Spiegel. Van

wollte mich gleich abholen und ich war richtig aufgeregt, wie weit er heute

Abend gehen wollte. In meinem Bauch flogen jede Menge Schmetterling und mein

Herz schlug jetzt schon schneller.

Doch als ich in den Spiegel sah, setzte es für einen Moment aus. Ich legte meine

Hand auf mein Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass ich die Kreatur im Spiegel

war. Doch es war so. Es war kein Traum. Die Frau war wirklich da gewesen und sie

hatte mich gebissen. Jetzt sah ich die Folge davon.

Mein Geicht war blass, sehr blass, totenblass. Meine Augenlider waren

schwärzlich und es sah so aus, als säßen meinen smaragdgrünen Augen ganz tief in

der Augenhöhle. Meine Lippen waren ebenfalls sehr blass, doch sie schienen auch

irgendwie blau-schwärzlich. Das sah zwar schrecklich aus, doch man hätte es weg

schminken können. Nicht so meine Zähne. Vorsichtig ging ich mit meinem

Zeigefinger an sie. Meinen Mund hatte ich geöffnet, um sie besser zu sehen.

Meine Zähne waren nicht länger meine Zähne, es waren die Fänge eines Tieres, die

eines Hundes oder Wolfes, aber nicht meine, sondern die eines Vampirs. Ich

erschrak und noch mehr Farbe verschwand aus meinem Gesicht.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. Was sollte ich tun? Es war Van, doch er durfte mich so

nicht sehen. Ich legte beide Hände auf meinen Mund und tat so als wäre mir

speiübel. Ich ging zur Tür, als Van sie gerade öffnete. Erschreckt sah er mich

an. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" Ich nickte. "Soll ich einen Arzt holen?" Diesmal

schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Komm leg dich ins Bett, ich setz mich zu dir!" Oh

nein, das durfte er nicht, wenn ich einschlief, würde er meine wahre Gestalt

sehen, und das wollte ich unter keinen Umständen. "Nein, bitte lass mich allein.

Ich will nicht, dass du dich auch noch ansteckst!" Meine Stimme kam leise hinter

meinen vorgehaltenen Hände hervor, ich hatte extra viel Spucke im Mund, damit es

sich echter anhörte. Ich sah Trauer in seinen Augen. Es tat mir weh, doch ich

konnte nicht anders. Bitte verzeih mir Van! Um die Situation noch echter

erscheinen zu lassen eilte ich ins Bad und gab ein paar Röchelgeräusche von mir,

während ich mit einer Hand leicht im Wasser herum plätscherte.

Als ich nach einigen Minuten zurück kam, war die Tür zu und Van verschwunden.

Traurig legte ich mich in mein Bett. Ich hörte die vielen Stimmen aus dem

Festsaal und ich hatte mich so auf die Party gefreut, doch so konnte ich mich

unmöglich unter die Leute trauen. Ich lag noch Stunden wach.

Ängstlich schaute ich am nächsten Morgen in den Spiegel. Erleichtert stellte ich

fest, dass ich wieder ganz normal aussah. Doch wie wäre es nächste Nacht? Ich

wollte mein Schicksal nicht auf die Probe stellen, deshalb erzählte ich Van,

dass ich Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie, meinen Freunden und der Erde hätte. Was

ja auch stimmte, nur dass meine Sehnsucht nach ihn noch viel größer war! Traurig

verließ ich ihn.

Und abends verwandelte ich mich in meinem Zimmer erneut.

_-Flashbackend-_

Ich legte mir die Hände vors Gesicht, ich wollte dieses Wesen, mich, nicht

sehen. Da spürte ich wie sich Arme um meine Taille legten und Yukari ihren Kopf

auf meine Schulter legte. Sie durchnässte leicht mein Shirt. Erstaunt drehte ich

mich zu ihr um... Warum weint sie denn? Hat sie denn keine Angst vor mir? Ich

sehe doch schrecklich aus!... Sie schien meine Fragen in meinen Augen zu lesen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Hitomi! Ich hatte die ganzen Jahre keine Ahnung was du

durchmachst!"... Sie hatte Mitleid mit mir, na toll! Aber besser als Angst vor

mir ist es allemal... "Ich habe dir immer nur von meiner Sehnsucht nach Amano

erzählt, und nie auf deine Gefühle geachtet, es tut mir so leid! Kannst du mir

verzeihen?"... Sie meint das wirklich ernst! Das ist nicht nur Mitleid, das ist

auch Mitgefühl! Sie versucht mich zu verstehen. Oh Yukari!... "Ja. Aber es war

doch meine eigene Schuld, dass ich dir nichts erzählt ab!" Auch mir liefen

erneut Tränen aus den Augen. Und wieder umarmte sie mich und ich genoss es...

Sie hat keine Angst vor mir!... Ich freute mich. Es tat gut, dass ich es erzählt

hatte und es tat gut, dass sie mir glaubte, keine Angst vor mir hatte und ich

noch immer ihre beste Freundin war, trotz des Wesens in mir...

"Warum bist du denn nicht bei Van geblieben?" Wir hatten uns mittlerweile wieder

auf mein Bett gesetzt. "Hätte ich das so gekonnt? Wie soll man so ein Wesen

lieben? Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mir gesagt hätte, dass ich

scheußlich aussehe, was ja stimmt, und auch nicht, wenn er mir gesagt hätte,

dass er mich nicht mehr lieben kann!" Yukari legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

"Ich glaube, dass er dich auch dann noch geliebt hätte! Eure Liebe ist so stark,

Hitomi. Sie reicht über diese schrecklich weite Entfernung, da ist die zwischen

Amano und mir ein Klacks gegen. Glaub mir, er liebt dich, egal ob du nun nachts

ein Vampir bist oder nicht!"... Das klang gut, es klang sehr gut, er liebt mich

noch immer! Doch... "Aber glaubst, das Volk will eine Königin, die ein Vampir

ist? Sie hätten Angst vor mir und würden in andere Länder fliehen, ich würde

Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Außerdem gehört Van ja selbst zum verfluchten

Volk, das könnte ich seinem Volk und ihm nicht antun!" Yukari strich mir

trostspendend über die Wange. "Du solltest mit ihm darüber reden!" Ich

schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht!" Stille herrschte.

"Kommst du jetzt morgen zu der Party?" Ich sah sie leicht sauer an. "Wie denn?

So etwa!?!" Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Klar, so!" Sie sah mich grinsend

an... Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein.... "Ich sage allen bescheid, dass es eine

Kostümparty wird!" Ich fiel ihr um den Hals. "Du bist die beste!" "Das ist doch

selbstverständlich!" Sie legte ihre Arme um mich.

Ich malte mir mit meinem roten Lippen eine unechte Blutspur von meinen Lippen

über mein Kinn. Dann tuschte ich mir meine Wimpern und zog mir schwarze Sachen

an. Dazu hatte ich mir extra noch einen schwarzen Umhang gekauft, damit es

echter aussah. Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.... Ich werde wohl die

wenigste Zeit fürs Verkleiden gebraucht haben! Anscheinend hat dieses Aussehen

ein einziges Mal einen Vorteil... Ich verließ das Haus meiner Eltern und machte

mich auf den Weg zu meiner Schule.

Die Turnhalle war schon recht voll, als ich ankam. Eine Hexe öffnete mir die Tür

und sah mich anerkennend an. "Das sieht verdammt echt aus!" Sie grinste... Sehr

witzig! Wenn du wüsstest... Meine Laune war schon um einiges schlechter. Ich

lief zwischen den Leuten her uns traf auf lauter bekannte Gesichter. Schließlich

war ich selbst im Sportverein. Endlich traf ich auf Yukari. Sie winkte mir schon

von weitem zu und kam auf mich zu gelaufen. Sie umarmte mich und flüsterte mir

ganz leise ins Ohr. "Keiner wird es merken! Das ist doch super!" Sie strahlte

mich überglücklich an und ich lächelte zurück. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls als

Vampir verkleidet und ich musste zugeben, es sah gar nicht mal so unecht aus...

Es tut irgendwie gut in meiner "wahren" Gestalt hier rum zu laufen, doch das

weiß ja schließlich keiner, sonst würden sie eh alle weg laufen... Ich seufzte

innerlich. Amano war noch nicht hier und Yukaris Blick schweifte ständig zur

Tür, durch die ständig neue Gäste kamen.

"Wenn es eine Überraschungsparty für Amano wird, weiß er doch gar nicht, dass

wir hier auf ihn warten!" Yukari lächelte mich an. "Ich habe das alles mit

seiner Mutter abgemacht, sie wird ihn hier hinbringen!" Ihre Augen glänzten....

Ich freu mich so für dich, Yukari....

Dann, es war mittlerweile neun Uhr und alle Gäste waren da, wurde die Tür erneut

geöffnet und alle Augen hingen an der dort stehenden Person. "Amano!" Yukari

eilte zur Tür. Ihre Augen glänzten noch mehr als eben, ein Lächeln hatte sich

auf ihre Lippen geschlichen und sie rannte durch die Menge hindurch. Langsam

ging ich hinter ihr her. Als ich am Eingang ankam, lag sie schon längst in

seinen Armen. Er lächelte mich glücklich an und ich lächelte diesmal aus

tiefstem Herzen zurück. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, weiter zu leben, war

aufgetaucht und lächelte mich an. Er und Yukari küssten sich. Dann löste sie

sich von ihm und er umarmte mich. Er war noch größer geworden und sah immer noch

so aus wie Allen... Oh Van, wie sehr vermisse ich euch alle... Ich spürte seine

Wärme und genoss die kurze Umarmung. Dann wandte er sich seinen alten Freunden

und Rivalen zu. Ich kümmerte mich um Yukari, die anscheinend auf Wolke sieben

schwebte.

Der Abend bzw. die Nacht war schnell rum. Irgendwann hatten sich alle Gäste

verabschiedet und Yukari, Amano und ich schlossen die Halle hinter uns ab. "Na,

wie geht es euch beiden blutrünstigen?" Er meinte das nett, doch ich fühlte mich

getroffen und sah traurig zu Boden. Yukari und ihr Freund hatten jeweils einen

Arm um den anderen gelegt. Doch weder sie noch ich antworteten auf seine Frage.

"Was ist denn? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?" Er sah uns in der Dunkelheit an.

Ich sagte immer noch nichts und sah ihn auch nicht an.... Soll ich es ihm auch

erzählen? Wie würde er dann reagieren?... "Hitomi!" Yukaris leise Stimme

erreichte mein Ohr. Ich sah die beiden. Meine Freundin nickte mir leicht

aufmunternd zu, während Amano uns nichts verstehend an sah. Ich seufzte. "Yukari

ist nicht blutrünstig!"... Ich weiß, das ist ein weiter Weg zum Erklären, den

ich da eingeschlagen hatte, doch es ist mir egal.... Der Profisportler schien

mein Problem nicht zu verstehen. "Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Ihr seid beide

nicht blutrünstig!" Yukari sagt immer noch nichts... Danke, dass du mich das

alleine machen lässt.... Ich lächelte sie an. "Das ist falsch. Sie ist es nicht,

aber ich bin es!" Ich sah ihm nicht in die Augen, ich konnte es nicht. Aber er

sah immer noch verwirrt aus. "Was hast du denn angestellt, dass du so was

sagst?"

Wir waren stehen geblieben. Ich sah meine Freundin flehend an. Sie verstand und

hatte eine Idee. Sie griff sich in den Mund, holte ihre unechten Vampirzähne

heraus und zeigte sie ihrem Freund. Er sah uns immer noch verwirrt an. Ich

stelle mich mit geöffnetem Mund vor ihn. Ich packte mir an die Zähne, doch

natürlich bekam ich sie nicht heraus.... Er versteht wohl immer noch nicht....

Ich tippte mir an meine Fänge. "Die sind echt!" Meine Augen sollten Traurigkeit

ausdrücken. Er schien das immer noch nicht zu glauben. Langsam beugte er sich

nach vorne und packte mir vorsichtig an meine Zähne. Er riss die Augen weit auf,

denn sie fühlten sich nicht wie Plastik sondern wie Knochen, die sie schließlich

auch waren, an. Er sah Yukari erschreckt an. Diese nickte. "Du bist wirklich ein

Vampir?" Ich nickte. Doch ich brachte es nicht fertig die Geschichte noch einmal

zu erzählen, deswegen übernahm meine beste Freundin das... Du bist die beste,

Yukari. Ich stehe zu tiefst in deiner Schuld. Du akzeptierst mich, trotz meines

Aussehens!... Ich wischte mir eine Freudenträne weg. Nach dem Yukari geendet

hatte, sah Amano mich skeptisch an. Dann lächelte er mich vorsichtig an. "Du

bist nicht gefährlich oder?" Ich verzog mein Gesicht und fletschte mit meinen

Zähnen. "Oh doch!" Ich sprang ihm auf den Rücken. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte

nach vorne und begann zu lachen. Ich kletterte wieder von ihm. "Ich seh schon,

du bist noch immer die alte Hitomi!" Ich sah in den Himmel, meine Augen weiteten

sich. "Was ist?" Meine Freunde schienen beunruhigt.... Oh nein, es ist Vollmond,

jene Nacht alle vier Wochen.... "Es ist Vollmond!" Die beiden sahen zum klaren

Himmel und nickten, doch sie hatten die Angst in meiner Stimme vernommen und

ahnte, dass Vollmond etwas mit meinem Vampirsein zu tun haben musste und sie

hatten recht. "Einmal im Monat, und zwar wenn der Mond einen vollen Kreis zeigt,

brauche ich Blut, fremdes Blut!" Ich sah traurig zu Boden. Ich kannte den Drang.

Wenn ich nicht vor Untergang des Mondes etwas zu trinken bekam, würde ich

schrecklich Schmerzen durchleiden... Nein, das will ich nicht! Dann muss ich

wohl mal wieder jagen gehen!... Ich seufzte. "Trink mein Blut!" Die beiden

lachten sich an, als sie gleichzeitig ihren Arm in meine Richtung gestreckt

hatten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann nicht euer

Blut trinken!" "Warum nicht?" Sie schauten mich fragend an. "Ihr seid meine

Freunde, das kann ich einfach nicht!" Ich sah mich um. Doch kein Bettler oder so

war zu sehen... Toll, jetzt muss ich mir mein Opfer auch noch suchen!... Ich

schaute auf meine Uhr. Wir hatten 4Uhr früh, bald würde die Sonne auf gehen, ich

musste mich beeilen. "Ich muss gehen!" Ich sah die beiden an.

Als Amano mir sein Handgelenk unter den Mund hielt. Sein Blut lief herunter. Ich

konnte mich nicht beherrschen, mein Vampirinstinkt übernahm die Kontrolle über

mein Hirn bei dem Anblick dieser roten Flüssigkeit. Ich packte seinen Arm mit

meinen Händen, ich schaffte es meine langen Fingernägel nicht in seine Haut zu

rammen, sondern ihn damit nicht mal zu berühren. Ich bohrte meine Zähne in

seinen Unterarm. Das süße Blut lief von alleine in meinen mund und gierig trank

ich es.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich genug um wieder zu verstand zu kommen... Was mache

ich denn da? Oh nein, ich trinke das Blut meines Freundes!... Sofort ließ ich

von seinem Arm ab. Beschämt sah ich zu Boden... ich habe meine Kontrolle für

einige Minuten verloren, so ein Scheiß, und das hatte gereicht, um das Blut

meines Freundes zu trinken.... Yukari legte einen Arm um mich, ich drehte mich

von ihr weg. "Du kannst doch nichts dafür, Hitomi!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hätte heute Abend Zuhause bleiben sollen, es ist zu gefährlich bei Vollmond

wo anders hin als auf die Jagd zu gehen!" "Es hat mich aber sehr gefreut, dass

du gekommen bist!" Amano hob meinen Kopf und lächelte mich an. Ich schaute ihm

in die Augen. Sie waren so warm. Er hatte sich ein Tuch um das Handgelenk

gebunden, um das Bluten zu beenden. Ich starrte traurig auf das leicht rote

Tuch. "Keine Angst!" Er lächelte immer noch.... wieso lächelte er? Ich versteh

es nicht!... "Es tat weder weh noch war es schlimm! Und du darfst es gerne

wieder machen!" "Ich danke euch für alles was ihr für mich getan habt!" Ich

lächelte sie an und sie lächelten lieb zurück. "Können wir dich auch wirklich

alleine nach Hause gehen lassen?" Ich nickte. "Mir geht es gut, macht euch keine

Sorgen!" "Okay, wir sehen uns!" "Ja, tschau!" Unsere Wege trennten sich und ich

machte mich alleine auf den Weg nach Hause... Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht noch

mehr Blut trinken, es geht nicht! Warum bin ich nur so ein scheußliches

Wesen?....

Wieder einmal lag ich auf meinem Bett. Da klopfte es an der Tür... Ob das Yukari

und Amano sind?... "Herein?" Die Tür öffnete sich und meine Mutter steckte ihren

Kopf ins Zimmer. "Du hast Besuch, Hitomi! Ein Junge steht unten in der Tür. Ach

ja, ich geh eben einkaufen!" Und schon war sie verschwunden... Ein Junge? Wenn

es Amano wäre, würde sie dann nicht seinen Namen nennen? Außer er wollte es

nicht! Vielleicht war es aber auch irgendein anderer Kerl!... Langsam verließ

ich mein Zimmer und ging die Treppe runter.

Als ich meinen Gast sah, blieb ich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf der Stufe

stehen... Das kann doch nicht sein! Nein, das muss ich nur träumen!... Ich

schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erneut, doch er stand immer noch da und

starrte mich genauso wie ich ihn an.... Ist das wirklich real?... Ich kniff mir

in den Arm... Das tat weh! Dann, dann ist es keine Traum. Dann steht er wirklich

da unten... Ich lief die letzte Hälfte der Treppe runter. "Van!" "Hitomi!" Er

lächelte mich an. Ich stolperte plötzlich und "flog" die letzten paar Stufen

runter und landete genau in seinen Armen. "Oh Van!" Mir kam es so vor, als

ständen wir eine Ewigkeit unten an der Treppe Arm in Arm. Ich genoss es... Mein

Van! Du bist zu mir gekommen! Wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht!....

Er schob mich von sich weg und begutachtete mich, während ich ihn musterte. Er

hatte sich verändert in den letzten vier Jahren. Sein blau-schwarzes Haar war

immer noch so wild wie früher, doch es war länger geworden. Ein leichter

Bartansatz ließ sich an seinem Kinn feststellen... Anscheinend hat er sich vor

ein paar Tagen zu letzt rasiert! Mein Van ist erwachsen geworden, er ist jetzt

ein Mann!... Seine Muskeln waren noch etwas größer geworden und auch er war

etwas gewachsen und nun einen guten halben Kopf größer als ich. Dann beugte er

sich zu mir runter und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Ich schloss die

Augen, wie sehr hatte ich mich danach gesehnt?! Ich hatte ihn so vermisst, seine

sanften Berührungen, die Röte, die ihm schnell ins Gesicht stieg und sein so

wunderschönes Lächeln. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und er stieß mit seiner Zunge

hinein. Ein Schauer durchlief meinen Körper, als unsere Zungen sich berührten,

mir wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und

zog mich leicht zu ihm hoch. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und

verlangender. Er schien sich so sehr nach mir zu sehnen, wie ich mich nach ihm

sehnte. Ich fuhr ihm mit meinen Händen durch das Haar und krallte mich leicht

darin fest. Er hatte seine starken Arme um meine Taille gelegt und drückte mich

an sich. Ich roch seinen männlichen Duft und gab mich voll diesem leiblichen und

sinnesbetörenden Kuss hin.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns wegen Luftmangels von einander, meine Meinung

nach viel zu früh, es war doch so schön gewesen und ich wollte gar nicht mehr

aufhören. Deshalb drückte ich ihm erneut meine Lippen auf seine und fuhr mit

meiner heißen Zunge über seine weichen Lippen begierig öffnete er seinen Mund

und hieß mich mit seiner Zunge stürmisch willkommen. Zu lange hatten wir uns

nicht mehr gesehen, zu lange hatten wir uns nicht mehr berührt, zu lange hatten

wir uns nicht mehr gespürt. Wir fochten ein wildes, liebliches Duell in unseren

Mündern aus. Ich umspielte seine Zunge, streichelte sie und saugte an ihr, genau

wie er bei mir. Es war so wunderbar. Immer und immer wieder küssten wir uns.

Mein verlangen nach ihm war so groß, ich wollte und konnte mich nicht mehr von

ihm lösen. Plötzlich hob er mich hoch und ging mit mir die Treppe rauf. Ich

zeigte ihm mein Zimmer, während ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. Er

schloss mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter uns. Dann ließ er mich vorsichtig auf dem

Bett nieder. So lag ich der Länge nach unter ihm. Wieder zog ich ihn zu mir

runter und wir küssten uns, es war so wunderbar, ich fand keine Worte dafür, so

unbeschreiblich schön war dieses Gefühl... Er liebt mich.... Ich fuhr mit meinen

Händen unter sein Shirt und strich im sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über den

Rücken. Irgendwann gelang ich dann in seine Hose und spielte mit seinem

Knackarsch. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte in mein grinsendes Gesicht. Erneut

beugte er sich zu mir runter, doch diesmal liebkoste er meinen Hals. Ich schloss

meine Augen bei seinen sanften Berührungen. Er verteilte kleine Küsse über

meinen ganzen Hals, bevor er mit seiner heißen Zungen darüber fuhr. Ich riss

leicht die Augen auf bei diesem neuen Gefühl. Noch nie hatte ich so was gefühlt,

noch nie hatte so was gemacht. Ich fand es einfach umwerfend schön. Er fuhr mit

seiner Zunge meinen Unterkieferknochen entlang und gelang so zu meinem Ohr. Er

knabberte leicht daran und entzog mir ein leichtes Kichern. Dann gab er mir

wieder einen Kuss. Mein Verlangen nach ihm war noch größer und die intime

Berührung noch leidenschaftlicher. Dann trennte er seine Lippen wieder von

meinen und fuhr runter zu meinem Schlüsselbein, während er dies liebkoste,

öffnete er vorsichtig meine Bluse. Ich spürte seine warmen Finger auf meiner

Haut und ein leichter Schauer durch fuhr mich. Er hockte sich über mich und warf

sein Shirt auf den Boden. Dann legte er seine Arme um meinen Körper. Ich hob

meinen Rücken leicht an und es gelang ihm meinen BH zu öffnen. Ich setzte mich

kurz auf, er zog mir die lästigen Kleidungsstücke aus und warf sie zu seinem auf

den Boden. Wir küssten uns erneut. Wobei ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern

gelegt hatte und er mir sanft den Rücken rauf und runter strich. Meine Brüste

wurden leicht an seine muskulöse Brust gepresst und ich spürte seinen

Herzschlag. Dann drückte er mich wieder runter aufs Bett und begann mit seiner

Zunge erneut an meinem Schlüsselbein zu spielen. Mit einer Hand krallte ich mich

in sein dickes Haar, mit der anderen malte ich Kreise auf seinen Rücken und

kniff ihm ab und zu in den Arsch. Er fuhr mit seiner heißen Zunge runter zu

meinen Rundungen. Er malte Kreise um meine linke Brustwarze, während er meine

recht Brust mit der Hand massierte. Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, mal

war mir heiß mal war mir kalt, es wechselte von Sekunde auf Sekunde. Es war ein

irres Gefühl. Endlich legte er seine Lippen um meine Brustwarzen und entlockte

mir ein leichtes Stöhnen. Er begann leicht an ihr zu saugen, bevor er immer

wilder und verlangender wurde. Ich begann unter ihm zu beben. Dann glitt er mit

seiner Zunge weiter runter und rutschte in meinen Bauchnabel. Das kitzelte

angenehm, doch ich wollte mehr. Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte uns

so, dass er unten lag. Überrascht grinste er mich an... Auch er hatte sich

verändert, normalerweise wäre er rot wie ein Tomate, doch nur seine Wange

glühten leicht. Jetzt verwöhnte ich seinen Hals und hinterließ rote Spuren auf

seiner weichen Haut, doch er konnte nicht ruhig liegen bleiben, sondern ließ

seine Hände von hinten in meinen Rock rutschen und massierte meinen Po. Für

einen sehr kleinen Moment hielt ich inne, dann küsste ich seine gesamt Brust ab,

während ich seine harten Brustwarzen zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her drehte.

Schließlich wandte meine Zunge sich seinen Brustwarzen zu, ohne zu zögern setzte

ich meinen Mund um eine und begann zu saugen. Ich spürte, wie er unter mir

leicht zu zittern begann. Zufrieden machte ich weiter, während meine Hände auf

seinem Waschbrettbauch herummalten. Schließlich rutschte ich auf seine Beine

runter und betrachte die Beule in seiner Hose. Als ich diese berührte, kam auch

aus seinem Mund ein Stöhnen und er riss die Augen weit auf. Grinsend strich ich

erneut über sie. Vans Körper bebte unter mir und sein mund war leicht geöffnet,

bei jeder Berührung stöhnte er lauter. Seine Erregung wurde immer größer, als

die Hose zu platzen drohte. Legte ich meine Hände langsam an den Verschluss und

öffnete ganz gemütlich den Bund. Er zitterte am laufenden Band, was mich freute,

denn ich hatte ihn voll und ganz in meiner Hand. Mit einem Ruck riss ich ihm die

Hose dann runter. Ich stand auf und er strampelte sich die Hose runter. Nun

stellte er sich neben mich und begann erneut mich zu küssen. Ich schloss die

Augen und spürte, wie sich seine Männlichkeit gegen meinen Unterleib drückte.

Dann spürte ich seine Hände an meinem Minirock. Er zog ihn mir ein Stück runter,

den Rest fiel der von alleine. Ich trat ihn weg. Ich spürte seine Hitze und

seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Mein Haar klebte mir schon teilweise nass am Kopf

und ich ging es nicht anders. Er hob mich längst nicht mehr so langsam und sanft

hoch und legte mich erneut auf das Bett. Ich lächelte ihn an, doch mein Zustand

verhinderte das teilweise. Mein Atem raste noch immer und ich zitterte. Er legte

ich auf mich und ich spürte ihn. Er massierte und saugte erneut an meiner

Oberweite, bevor er immer weiter runter fuhr. Seine Zunge tauchten in meinen

Bauchnabel, während seine Hände sachte über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel

strichen. Ich bebte noch mehr und begann unkontrolliert und laut zustöhnen als

er seine Hände durch seine Zunge ersetzte. Er drückte meine Beine auseinander

und strich mit seiner heißen, nassen Zunge an den Innenseiten meiner Beine. Er

näherte sich immer mehr dem Mittelpunkt. Ich hatte meine Hände in den Stoff

unter mir gekrallt und zitterte. Ich hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Schließlich drang er mit seiner Zunge in mich ein. Ich stöhnte laut auf. Es

fühlte sich wunderbar an. Ich schob ihm mein Becken entgegen, ich wollte mehr,

ich wollte, dass er schneller und heftiger wurde. Grinsend zog er seine Zunge

wieder aus mir raus. Um dann allerdings wieder reinzustoßen. Mein Herzschlag war

so rasend schnell, viel schneller als bei meinem schnellsten Lauf. Mein Atme

rasselte nur so zwischen meinem Stöhnen aus meinem Mund. Doch bald hörte er

wieder auf. Ich spürte, dass ich bereits nass unten war. "Bitte!" Meine Stimme

lang leise zwischen einem Stöhnen hervor. "Was?" Doch auch ihm ging es nicht

viel besser. "Nimm mich!" Ich hielt ihm mein Becken entgegen. Er schob meine

Beine noch ein Stück weiter auseinander und streifte mich unter mit seiner

steifen Männlichkeit. Er berührte mich mit seiner Erregung zwischen den Beinen.

Dann drang er mit seiner Spitze in mich ein. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, ein

leichter Schmerz durch fuhr meinen Körper als er mein Jungfernhäutchen

zerstörte. Langsam glitt er immer weiter in mich ein, er war dabei sehr

vorsichtig, das spürte ich.

Schließlich war er ganz in mir drin. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. "Tat's sehr

weh?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich konnte jetzt nicht reden, ich wollte, dass er

endlich loslegte. Und das tat er. Zuerst bewegte er sich langsam und vorsichtig

in mir. Aber mit der Zeit wurde er mutiger, also schneller und kräftiger. Mein

ganzer Körper bebte, ich hatte ihn längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Seine

Bewegungen waren sinnesbetörend, ich konnte keinen einzige klaren Gedanken mehr

fassen. Ich bewegte mich mit ihm und lautes Stöhnen erfüllten den ganzen Raum,

doch es war ja eh niemand Zuhause. Er wurde noch schneller. Ich spürte, dass ich

meinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, er war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Seine Stöße

wurden härten, anscheinend war auch er kurz davor. Schließlich erreichten wir

unseren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt, indem wir beiden schrieen. Er spritze seine

Flüssigkeit tief in meinen Körper. Mit immer noch mit rasendem Herzen glitt er

aus mir raus und legte sich neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich in seinen Arm und er

streichelte mich.

Irgendwann hatte mein Zustand sich wieder stabilisiert. Ich schaute Van in die

Augen. Sie waren so voller Wärme und Liebe, ich versank förmlich in ihnen. Bei

ihm fühlte ich mich so wohl. "Wie hast du mich hier gefunden?" "Deine Kette!" Er

zeigte auf den Boden, dort auf den ganzen Kleidungsstücken lad das Erbstück

meiner Großmutter. Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier

bist!" "Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist!" Er drückte mich an sich.

"Hitomi?" Ich sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an. "Kommst du mit mir zurück nach

Gaia?" Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.... Wie

gerne würde ich mit dir kommen, Van! Ich liebe dich doch so! Ich will nicht,

dass das von gerade einmalig bleibt, doch wie soll ich mit dir kommen, wenn das

Wesen in mir da ist!... Er kroch von meinem Bett und auf seine Hose zu. Er holte

etwas aus der Tasche und kam auf mich zu. Er kniete sich vor mich. "Hitomi

Kanzaki! Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich kann und will ohne dich einfach nicht mehr

leben! Willst du mich heiraten?" Er hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, auf der ein

wunderschöner Ring lag. Er hatte zwei Diamanten, die in einem kleinen Herz

saßen, der eine war ein grasgrüner Smaragd und der andere ein mandelbrauner den

sie nicht kannte, der Rest des Ringes war weisgold, und zwar als zwei Flügel

gefertigt. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, der Ring musste ein Vermögen

gekostet haben und er war so wunderschön... Der Smaragd wird für mich stehen

wegen meiner Augenfarbe, der andere für Van, wegen seiner Augenfarbe. Der Ring

sieht so wunderbar aus! Aber wie könnte ich ihn je tragen!... Eine Träne lief

mir die Wange runter und eine weitere folgte ihr. Van nahm meine Hand und

steckte mir einfach den Ring an den Finger. Ich sah ihn mir an. Und schaute dann

Van an. Die Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören zu laufen. Er setzte sich

neben mich und legte seinen Arm um meinen immer noch nackten Körper. "Was ist

denn?" Er lächelte mich an. "Ich kann nicht! Ich kann dich nicht heiraten!"

Meine Stimme war das reinste Schluchzen. Er sah mich verwirrt an. "Warum denn

nicht?" "Weil ich seit vier Jahren ein Vampir bin!" Unter Tränen erzählte ich

ihm das Ereignis in der Kurzfassung , da er die näheren Umstände ja kannte.

Doch nachher lächelte er zu meinem Erstaunen immer noch. "Wenn das der einzige

Grund ist, warum du mich nicht heiraten kannst, bin ich erleichtert!" Er

strahlte mich an. "Das ist der einzige Grund, aber wie kannst du das so locker

hinnehmen? Ich sehe schrecklich aus, wenn ich mich verwandle!" Ich war

entrüstet.... Ich war die ganzen vier Jahre hier einsam, weil ich Angst hatte

ihm mein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, und jetzt findet er das nicht mal schlimm!...

Immer noch lief mir eine Träne die Wange runter. "Auf Gaia gibt es mittlerweile

eine Heilung für die guten Vampire, wie du einer bist!" Erleichtert atmete ich

aus. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Er nickte. Mit viel ein unendlich großer Stein vom

Herz. "Das heißt, ich kann wieder ein richtiger Mensch werden?" Wieder nickte

er. Ich küsste ihn mit ganzer Seele, während eben noch ein kleines Stück der

Belastung durch den Vampir in mir mich bedrückt hatte, auch wenn ich es nicht

gemerkt hatte, so war ich jetzt so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr... Ich

kann wieder ein ganzer Mensch werden, dass ist wie Weihnachten, Ostern und mein

Geburtstag zusammen!... "Aber bevor du die Medizin kriegst, will ich dich einmal

als Vampir sehen!" Ich starrte ihn an, dann grinste ich. "Das hast du doch

schon!" Er sah mich irritiert an. "Damals, als wir auf das Friedensfest in

Astoria wollten, habe ich doch die Kranke gespielt, in Wirklichkeit hatte ich

mich nur verwandelt!" "Wieso hast du mir das denn nicht erzählt?" "Ich hatte

Angst!" Er streichelte mich sanft. "Jetzt ist ja alles gut! Du willst doch meine

Frau werden und mit mir Farnelia beherrschen, oder?" "Und wie ich will!!!!"

Seine Augen glänzten vor Freude und Glück. Und wir küssten uns erneut.

Ende


End file.
